


easy enough to find

by nezstorm



Series: prompts [40]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: “Hello, sweetheart,” he murmurs. He lifts his hand towards Stiles, “Can I touch you?”





	easy enough to find

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cocoslash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoslash/gifts).



Stiles is easy enough to find if you know him well enough. There’s different places he retreats to, depending on what sort of distress or situation he’s running from. 

It might be binge watching Friends while ignores the world on a bad day, or hiding away at Peter’s pilfering his library when Scott has been a particular kind of dense. It might be Chris’ private training room where Stiles spars with Chris until he can’t stand anymore after a row with the Sheriff.

In all their years of friendship Peter never had to search him out after Stiles has been cursed and turned into a fox, but Peter is pretty confident in that he can find his ma– his friend without much fuss.

It might be pretty presumptuous of him, but the first place he checks is his own apartment. He assumes that, given how close they are, how much closer they’ve been getting recently now that Stiles is out of college and there’s not much left standing in their way, Stiles might feel safest in the privacy of Peter’s home.

Or the privacy of Peter’s bed, Peter notes fighting a very satisfied smile. 

There’s a lump under the bedcovers that’s radiating misery, all but the very tip of Stiles’ red muzzle hidden from view.

Peter approaches his bed slowly, his steps deliberate and firm, letting Stiles know that Peter is close. He crouches down near Stiles’ head and lowers his face enough to take a peak at Stiles.

“Hello, sweetheart,” he murmurs. He lifts his hand towards Stiles, “Can I touch you?”

Stiles takes a moment to just stare at Peter before he presses the tip of his wet nose against Peter’s hand.

Peter takes it as the answer it seems to be and pushes his hand beneath the covers to pet Stiles’ head.

“I have to say,” Peter muses, after a few minutes of him combing his fingers through Stiles’ fur, “this is definitely not how I imagined you’d end up in my bed.”

Stiles nips at his fingers for that, but Peter is quite sure that once the curse wears off, they’ll finally get a chance to share Peter’s bed in a different, better way.


End file.
